smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Smurf Redux
"Super Smurf Redux" is a mini-story that takes place in the Smurf Me Up series. The Story Smurfette wakes up and notices she is alone. She yawns and gets up to look out the window. As she gets up, she notices that she was still wearing her costume. She gives a big smile and jumps with joy. Smurfette: It was real! It was all real! She begins to run around the room with her arms open. She concentrates and looks up with her eyes closed tightly as she tries to concentrate. But nothing happens. She sits on her bed and gives a big sigh with a smile. Smurfette: Last night was one of those magical Smurfy nights I have ever Smurfed. Smurfette takes off her costume and hangs it in her wardrobe then pulls out one of her dresses and puts it on. She then heads out smelling her flowers and sighing with a smile. She waves hello to every Smurf and asks around for Glovey Smurf. She finally finds him coming out of Barber’s shop and he bumps into her. Glovey: I’m sorry. Smurfette. I didn’t see you there. He gets up and then helps her get up. Glovey: I didn’t want to wake you up. So I got out quietly and got another trim because well… you know how my hair grows each time I make a wish. Smurfette: Oh Glovey, that was so Smurfy! She then gets close to him and hugs him tight, which makes his cheeks red. Smurfette: Wouldn’t it be Smurfy if we could Smurf to the moon again right now? Glovey: Sorry Smurfette, but you know how my magic works. It only works at night and if my eye catches a shooting star. Smurfette: Hmm…. I have an idea. Let’s go. Glovey: Uhm… okay. Glovey follows Smurfette curiously as he wonders what she is up to. They both head back to the house. Smurfette heads to her closet where she takes a while until she comes out with the familiar super suit. Glovey: Sorry, Smurfette. Like I said, it only works at night. Smurfette then pulls out the bag with the magical items they had used last, which included a spell book. She pulls out the book and hands it to Glovey. Glovey appears nervous as he notices all the items that had not been returned to Papa Smurf. Glovey: Smurfette? Weren’t these supposed to be in Papa Smurf’s possession since like I don’t know…. A long time ago? Smurfette: Well yes. But I decided to hold on to these just in case we needed them. With that book, we can both become Super Smurfs, even though it will be for a little while. Glovey: I don’t think it’s really a good idea and we might get in… Smurfette puts her hands on Glovey’s cheeks and gives him a long kiss. Glovey’s cheeks turn red and steam blows out of his ears. Glovey: Then again, what could possibly go wrong. Smurfette: Smurfy! I’m gonna go change! Remember, it’s the one called the “Super Smurf Spell”. Glovey: Are you sure we’re allowed to be going through this? Smurfette runs to the bathroom too fast to change while Glovey sighs and opens the book and flips through its pages. He finds the Super Smurf Spell and tried to read it, but has trouble. Smurfette comes out and notices Glovey struggle with the reading. Glovey: Sorry Smurfette, but I’m still not good at reading Smurf. It was kinda easy when everything was in English. Smurfette giggles and takes the book and reads in the Smurf language until an explosion occurs and Glovey feels the familiar power flowing inside of him. Smurfette: Did it work? Glovey: Yes. I can feel the energy flowing in me. It’s actually foreign to me. This feels nothing the same as my enchanted form, but if this is what you want. It’s funny. I kinda knew you wanted to do this again with me. I didn’t think it would be the following day. Smurfette: What do you mean? Glovey opens his drawer and pulls out a matching costume like the one he had made Smurfette. He puts it on top of his Smurf clothes. He finally then pulls out a cape and he puts it on and stands in a pose. Glovey: What do you think? Smurfette: It’s perfect. Let’s go. Glovey: Well, where did you want to go? Smurfette: Anywhere… as long as I am with my Super Smurf. Glovey chuckles as he holds Smurfette’s hand and both fly out the window without being seen, or so they thought. The only one who saw them was Brainy Smurf. He runs inside Smurfette’s room and sees the book open on the Super Smurf Spell page. Brainy: So that’s the idea eh… Out in the clouds, Glovey and Smurfette fly through the clouds and rest on them again. Then they would get up and go visit the moon again. They would walk around it and hover around as they spin. Smurfette feels more attracted to Glovey in his super suit as she holds onto him. Smurfette: I never realized how strong you were, Glovey. Glovey: Well, I’m not really strong. It’s just temporarily. I mean, Hefty is definitely the strong one. Smurfette: But I don’t Smurf Hefty the same way I Smurf you. Glovey: Yeah. I guess you’re right. Both lay down on the surface of the moon as they watch shooting stars and meteors pass by. Glovey: I would show you the Sun, but I’m not sure how long this spell will last. Smurfette: That’s okay. We can always plan that for another day. Smurfette then sighs again as she cuddles with Glovey. Glovey can’t help but to giggle and laugh due to his sensitive ticklish body. Smurfette: Can you picture our Smurflings when they become full sized Smurfs? They’ll be flying to the forest every day when they play together. Glovey: Wow… That is a Smurfy thought. We should probably be heading back before the magic fades away. Glovey picks up Smurfette and they head back down and land on a cloud. As soon as they land, both can hear the cries of help. Glovey: Do you hear that? Smurfette: Yes. What do you say we find out what powers I can Smurf in this form? Glovey: Wow, you’re really into this! Glovey feels excited to fight alongside Smurfette as they fly down to the cries of help. Smurfette flies down ahead of Glovey as she appears more excited. It was the cry of forest animals that were running away from a forest fire. Glovey was about to go and pick up a trapped rabbit until a swift breeze goes past him and nabs the bunny and puts him into safety as it hops away. Brainy: Super Smurf!! Glovey: Huh? It’s Brainy Smurf. Smurfette: Brainy? But how? Brainy: Simple my Smurfy friends. You both left the spell book open, which was wrong. Everyone knows that leaving books open is wrong because Papa Smurf says so and Papa Smurf is always right because Papa Smurf… Glovey: Okay, okay. We’re sorry for leaving that book open. We kinda need to stop this forest fire, so if you could excuse us. Brainy: Glovey, Glovey, Glovey. You’re doing this all wrong. Luckily for you I was here to demonstrate how to properly save the forest from a fire. Brainy begins to blow ice from his mouth. Smurfette sees this and she begins to blow a big wind that blows the fire out. Glovey notices Brainy appears to be freezing some of the animals. Glovey: Brainy, stop! You’re freezing all the animals! Glovey flies over and punches the ice away and sends them back to Brainy, knocking him out of the sky. Glovey: Ooops… Brainy: You did that on purpose! Glovey: No, Brainy. It was an accident. I’m sorry. Brainy gets angry and he begins to fire heat vision from his eyes. The fire almost hits Glovey. He quickly blows it away with his cape. Smurfette finishes putting out the fires and the animals appear safe and sound. She then notices Brainy and Glovey having a little Super problem. Glovey: Come on, Brainy! I said I was sorry! Brainy: This proves that I Brainy Smurf, am the true Super Smurf and… Brainy get pushed away by Glovey’s star shooter. Smurfette then gets curious and approaches Glovey. Smurfette: I thought this would give you new powers. Glovey: I don’t really know how to do what you both did there. I am only familiar with my abilities. I guess I can still do my known powers as long as I have the magic or energy to do so. Smurfette: Uh-oh… Here smurfs Brainy. Let’s get out of here. Glovey: Right. Both Glovey and Smurfette disappear from the spot as Brainy returns. He then focuses his sights on the clouds and located the Super Smurfs. He then flies over to the clouds while Glovey and Smurfette rest. Smurfette: That Brainy Smurf can get on my nerves sometimes! He better not ruin our moment. Glovey: Don’t worry. We’re like many miles away from his spot. There’s no way he is going to spot us here. Brainy: Super Smurf!! Both hear the familiar nasally battle cry. Glovey: Hmm… It couldn’t be. Glovey looks down from the cloud and sees Brainy looking at him with an angry expression. Glovey: Oh hello there, Brainy. Did you come here to rest with us? Brainy: I just came here to declare myself leader of your team. After all, since I am the smartest one you two know and could use proper training in being better Super Smurfs. Glovey: Uhm Brainy… we’re not a super team or anything like that. Brainy: And another thing, I uh… I… Was that water always there? Glovey: Water? Glovey looks down and notices the ocean below them. Glovey: Hmm… So it is. Smurfette: Glovey, Brainy gets sea sick easily. Glovey pulls Brainy’s hand up to the cloud. Brainy appears nervous and he begins to sweat excessively. Brainy: On second thought, you two seem to know what you’re smurfing. I’ll just smurf back to the village. Brainy takes off to the sky. He is then seen losing his powers as he lands near the forest on his head. Glovey: We should get going as well. Smurfette: Yes. Glovey… I’m sorry I couldn’t make your experience as Smurfy as you had made mine last night. Glovey: What are you talking about? We helped stop a forest fire. We got to use our powers. We got Brainy to play along. And most cool of all, I spent my morning with you. Smurfette smiles and holds on to Glovey. Glovey: I think you should let me handle the transferring of super powers next time. They’ll last longer. Smurfette: I guess you’re right. Glovey hovers off and is followed by Smurfette. They land on the forest as they lose their powers. They catch a sight of Brainy who appears to be walking back to the village. Brainy: There you are. Like I was saying, you two need better training. Luckily I was there to give you two a hand, especially in that forest fire. Smurfette: Brainy Smurf! Both Glovey and Brainy appear surprised. Glovey: (Whisper): I think maybe you should probably stay quiet. Brainy: (Whisper): A Smurfy suggestion, Glovey Smurf. Brainy runs back to the village as it begins to get dark. Soon Glovey begins to see the night sky. Glovey: Oh look, I can see the night sky. Smurfette jumps up with joy as Glovey understands what she wants. They both hold hands together and share a wish. Soon both begin to glow and become Super once again. Smurfette: Smurfalicious! Glovey: Hey, I’ll race around the Sun and back. Smurfette: You’re on! Both fly straight off towards the sky, leaving a trail of clouds in the shape of hearts. Glovey ends up going faster and higher. He looks to his sides to see if he can see her. Something was odd. He stops and notices her on the bottom. She appeared to be falling. He flies back to her rescue again and picks her up. He notices her eyes are closed this time, believing she had fallen asleep again. Glovey: Oh well… She then opens her eyes and begins to laugh. Smurfette: I was just smurfing with you. I just wanted you to be there for my rescue. Glovey: Don’t worry. I promise to always be there to rescue you. Besides, it looks like nothing can stop me since I have made it this far. Let’s go home. Glovey carries Smurfette back to the house where they fly through the window. Both change into their sleepers. Smurfette can’t help but to laugh at Glovey as he looks at himself in the mirror and notices his long hair had returned. Smurfette: That’s okay, Glovey. I love your hair. I’m not so Smurfy for bald scalps. She kisses his head, making him blush. Smurfette: How was that? Glovey: Well, it felt super. Both begin to laugh. As Smurfette laughs, she somehow breathes ice and shoots Glovey with it, leaving him surprised. Glovey: What a rush… Don’t worry. They’ll fade away when you fall asleep. Both get into bed and stare at the ceiling. Smurfette: Glovey? Glovey: Yeah? Smurfette: Let’s Smurf to the Sun next time. Glovey: Okay. Smurfette gives Glovey his good night kiss, and the two fall asleep. From out the window, Brainy Smurf is seen listening to the conversation with the book of spells. Brainy: The Sun. Good thing I was listening to their plans. They are going to need my help and advice if they want to properly travel to the Sun because I Brainy Smurf am far smarter than everyone here in the village and… Every window opens from all the houses and angry Smurfs in sleepers can be seen shouting at him to be quiet as he smiles nervously and shrugs. Notes *This takes place after the Super For A Day mini-story. *The picture of Glovey Smurf as a Super Smurf was provided by Vic George. Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Mini-stories Category:Character rivalry stories Category:Stories focusing on Glovey Smurf Category:Stories focusing on Brainy Smurf Category:Stories focusing on Smurfette